1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a mounting apparatus for readily and securely mounting a plurality of disk drives therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure includes a plurality of mounting apparatuses receiving hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs) or CD-ROM drives. As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 77200511, a typical mounting apparatus is fixed in a computer enclosure. A plurality of disk drives is secured in the mounting apparatus by means of a plurality of screws. Each disk drive must be individually screwed into place. Fixing a plurality of screws is unduly laborious and time-consuming, as is removing the screws in disassembly. In addition, when the screws are being manipulated, an operator is prone to bump and damage other nearby components fixed in the computer enclosure because of the confined space within a typical computer enclosure.
Another typical mounting apparatus is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 89202464. Firstly, a plurality of disk drives is secured in a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus including the disk drives therein is fixed in a computer enclosure via a plurality of screws. Again, assembly and disassembly are unduly laborious, time-consuming and unsafe.